Betrayal and Forgiveness
by Stella296
Summary: Based on 3.07 "How to succeed in bassness." Different version with the missing Jack-Call-Part . More C&B interaction as in the show and with a stronger Blair!


A/N: Hey guys.

Well, I hope some of you agree with me that THIS episode was not the best of GG so far. I really, really was beyond furious after Chuck's little "I don't trust you" speech at the club and how things got after it. Blair reaction should not have been "fine". IT WAS SO **NOT FINE**!!! I really think by now that those writers are willing to torture us – just because they can.

So enjoy and please let me know what you thought of this story and the last episode! xoxo, Stella296

* * *

_Serena's office._

"I'm sorry, Blair but Chuck obviously hasn't forgiven you." Serena announced as she hung up. Blair stood short taken beside Serena. She couldn't believe this. He, her Chuck, the guy that made her go through hell several times did now the most prohibited crime he could do to her – choosing Serena over her.

"It's okay, S. Gotta go. Bye!" Blair declared as she grabbed her purse.

"Oh, and Blair. Please do what Chuck told you. Let him do it on his own. This is the most important night of his life and there are still so many problems! He didn't even have a liquor license! Okay?" Serena explained to Blair. The anger in Blair's stomach started to burn her inside. Serena didn't mean to offend her but she did. A lot. It wasn't Serena's fault that Chuck choose her but the point that Serena obviously missed every bit of sensitiveness made her furious. Who could Serena of all people lecture her about "how to act with Chuck"?

"Of course, S. This is about Chuck. I'm going home now." Blair said smiling before turning around to leave this awful turquoise office. When she made her way down the sidewalk back to the limo that was parked around the corner she fought to oppress all the feelings which were taking over. A familiar feeling in her stomach appeared. She wanted to throw up until all those bad feelings were gone. But she had to help Chuck now.

When Chuck brought her the dress earlier, he mentioned that his father must had ways to get such licenses easier. She couldn't ask Bart for help. Her mother had good connections too but not good enough to solve this problem. Her father lost most of his contacts when he ran away to France. Lily, _Rufus Humphrey of all people_, even Cyrus couldn't help that. And if the Vanderbilt family could, Chuck would have asked Nate already. So who? Well, there was one person left…..

She dialed a number on her cell. "Jack, it's Blair."

"Well hello gorgeous. I thought you'd come back for more one day." Jack greeted her smartly.

"Ugh, gross. So stop it. I need your help and you will be thrilled to help me. Understood?" Blair returned.

"I don't think so but try your luck." Jack replied amused.

"You heard about Chuck's new club?" Blair asked. She hesitated a moment but she was sure that this wasn't news to Jack.

"Yeah of course I did. I was more than thrilled to buy quite a lot of his shares. So did he already run it into the ground and now make his little girl to run around and collect money for him?" Jack mocked.

"Stop it, idiot. That's not what I wanted. I want you to get him a liquor license. I know you can arrange that." Blair commanded.

"Of course I can. Question is, why would I do that?" Jack asked quite interested.

"Because you don't want a scandal now that you've so many Bass Inc. shares right? You remember the morality clause, don't you?" Blair grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean? You've nothing on me!" Jack hissed. Blair hit a nerve.

"So you think screwing drunk school girls on new year's eve wouldn't make a bad impression?" Blair challenged him.

"You mean little minx…..okay. I'll get him that damn license." Jack hung up and Blair grinned to herself. When she reached the limo, she told the driver to go to the 5th. A little bit of shopping would distract her. She was proud of herself to manage the license problem but Chuck's reaction still bothered her.

* * *

_The next day._

"Hey B. Where are you? I'm heading to Chuck's club now." Serena told her BFF on the cell.

"I'm on my way there as well. See you there." Blair replied. She hung up. She was still upset about the whole situation from the day before. But she decided not to bring the issue up until the opening was over. When she reached the hotel lobby she walked straight to the side door of the club. Surprised to see some familiar blond coming out of the club.

"Nate! What are you doing here?" Blair asked as she greeted him with a short hug.

"Shouldn't I ask YOU that. Tell me if I'm mistaken but Chuck told me you wouldn't be here before the opening." Nate returned nonchalant.

Blair flinched a bit. "Well, I wanted to see how everything goes. Not a crime, right?"

"No. Good luck." Nate said with a smile before he left.

Blair reached the door and just opened It as someone called her name behind her. Serena.

"Hey. How are you? Are you still mad at Chuck?" Serena asked as she pushed the door open and went inside without waiting for Blair to reply something.

Chuck stood at the bar with a wide smile. The bartender looked happy as well.

"Someone is in a good mood today." Blair greeted Chuck with a smile. When he spotted her, his smile fell for a second before he forced himself to smile again. But Blair saw it though.

"Serena, finally! Blair, what are you doing here?" Chuck asked soft.

"I just wanted to see how everything goes." Blair returned smiling.

"Everything works out perfectly. And there is what I waited for…" Chuck said as he passed the girl and greeted a man in a suit that just entered the club.

After a little chit-chat between him and Chuck, the man handed Chuck the liquor license. Chuck handed it to Horace, the bartender.

Chuck shook hands with the man "Thank you for taking care of this so properly." Chuck smiled.

"It's my pleasure." the man returned. "I'm always glad to help out Jack Bass."

'_Oh sweet heaven!_' Blair screamed inwardly.

Chuck froze in the place. The man just said JACK Bass, not Chuck Bass or Bart Bass. JACK BASS.

Blair immediately felt that this was going to be no fun at all. She tried to distract him but he didn't let her. He turned around to face Serena.

Chuck clenched his teeth. "You decided this was the way to impress K.C.?"

"What? I would never call Jack!" Serena defended herself.

"You would convince me more when you wouldn't be the only one who knew about the problem." Chuck snapped.

Serena hesitated before she turned to Blair. "Blair."

Blair flinched. "Did you call Jack Blair?"

'_Two options. Denying or admitting. There's no point in denying, so._' Blair thought. "What does it matter who called who to get it?" Chuck's mouth formed a big O. '_Wow that was a mistake'_ she told herself. Serena turned around and got away several meters from the couple.

Chuck took deep breath. '_This is going to be ugly, Blair. Be strong._' Blair tired to cheer herself up.

"Jack….is the last person I would call for help." he hissed.

"You're still mad from before. It's clouding your judgment." Blair tried to rationalize.

"This isn't about last week, this is about you, Blair. It's exactly the reason why I couldn't say I love you. It's not a game. It's because I knew I couldn't trust you."

WHOMP! Blair's stomach felt like hidden by a stone.

"I did this because I love you!" Blair returned, still in disbelief about what he just said.

"Be that as it may. I've a club to open and you're not longer invited." Chuck told her before turning around to the bar.

Blair needed a second to come to her senses again. The tears were watering her eyes and she couldn't help it. But she would not leave like this.

* * *

_BLAIR'S POV_

"Serena, give me and Chuck a moment alone." I commanded at my so called best friend who stood now next to my boyfriend on the bar. Their backs turned on me.

"You're not in the position to shoo my stuff around, Waldorf. Leave now." Chuck said without turning around to face me.

Serena just gave me a curious look over her shoulder. She clearly didn't want to miss the show.

"Okay. Then have at least the dignity to turn around and listen to what I've to tell you before I leave." I told Chuck. And he turned around. His face clearly in anger but it softened a bit when I felt the tears on my cheek. But right now wasn't the time for weakness so I brushed them off.

"Chuck Bass, of all the things you could blame me for, this was the lowest blow ever. You just told me you couldn't tell me that you loved me because you couldn't trust me? After all the things I've been through you seriously blame me for being such a coward, huh? I tell you what, I forgave EVERYTHING. Amelia. The waking up next to that stupid note. The wife comment. The 'It's just a game' stunt. Everything. Yes I should have stayed out of the club affairs but I tell you that: I'm not going to take the blame for the two years of torture you send me through. Now, good luck with your Chuck. I _swear_ I won't _distract_ you any longer." I forced myself to smile at him although the tears run down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them.

I turned around and left without giving him the chance to insult me more.

* * *

" Man, I don't know what happened between you two, but you really made that girl just sad." Horace commented the scene in front of the bar as the three of them watched Blair leaving.

Chuck gulped. But he was really upset with her. Jack of all people.

"She deserved that." Serena announced.

"Shouldn't you be on her side as her best friend, Serena?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"No I should not. Can you believe her? She's mad at me because you choose me over her by helping you with the club. I mean seriously. How immature is that?" Serena declared and Chuck flinched a bit.

'_Crap. I should have know that Serena couldn't hold her mouth shut. If I had called KC directly instead of Serena, Blair wouldn't had have the feeling to compete with her_.' he thought but it was too late. The next minute other employees came in and Chuck had to go back to work.

"Chuck, man, I think I should tell you something. This license…something is wrong with it." Horace told him when Serena went to speak with the boss of the security team.

* * *

_Outside of the EM._

Blair was sobbing by now. It was embarrassing to show that much of weakness in public but she couldn't stop. She tried to get her head clear. But there was no choice.

"Blair?"

Blair looked in the direction the call came from.

"Oh my goodness. What's wrong?" Nate asked as he got closer and put his arms around her for comfort. Blair sobbed heavy against his chest.

"Well, since Tripp seems to forget to pick me up, I'd say let's get a cab and bring you back to NYU, Blair." Nate said as he pulled her gently with him.

xoxo

Thirty minutes later the cab arrived at Blair's NYU dorm building. Nate paid the driver and helped Blair out. They didn't saw the girl on the sidewalk who took the photo….

When Nate opened the door of Blair's room and placed her on the bed, their phones started to buzz.

_**Spotted: What's this, kids? Former King Nate and our former Queen Bee reunited? But why is N's shirt ruined with Mascara and the eyes of B all red and puffy? Does Chuck Bass have anything to do with it? We haven't seen C&B together in a while. Does the coward run off again already or did he just get rid of our poor little weakling now that he's a big businessman? You know you love me, xoxo **_

Nate and Chuck reacted in the same way about this, although they were several miles away. Clenching the jaw. Blair on the other hand just let her cell fall to the ground after reading the message.

"Blair, you know it's just Gossip Girl. Don't take anything of this personal." Nate tried to cheer her up.

Blair responded by slightly shaking her head. "Could you just leave please? I'm so thankful for bringing me, but I need some time alone, Nate."

"Only if you promise me something." Nate returned softly.

Blair locked her eyes with his. "What?"

"You're not going to do anything to yourself." Nate demanded.

Blair lifted an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like making yourself sick, Blair."

Blair froze in her place. "It's okay. Just don't do it. Call me if you feeling bad, okay?" Nate added. And Blair nodded. She didn't knew how to return anything to this.

"Okay." Nate said before he brushed a little kiss on her forehead and then left.

'This is all too much. First this fight with Chuck and now Nate who's the white knight again.' Blair thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Later that evening. Club.

"Archibald. Glad you could make it." Chuck greeted his best friend.

"Sure, didn't want to miss it." Nate returned to his best friend.

Chuck just smiled and nodded. Nate mimicked the gesture.

"Let's grab a drink." Chuck suggested and lead Nate to the bar. He ordered two scotches.

"Good thing you can serve liquor, huh?" Nate asked nonchalant.

Chuck turned to face Nate. "Yes, I read the blast. But she deserved it. Every time I think I can finally trust her, when I think she changed into a trustworthy person, she betrays me, Nate." Chuck tried to defend himself.

"Funny. And this comes from the guy who told ME that I'm stupid if I want Blair to change last year." Nate replied smarty. Chuck clenched his jaw. Nate was right and he hated it. Chuck nodded.

* * *

When Blair woke up, her mood was dangerously angry. In this state, she was able to kill someone. She got up and decided to change in her nightgown and robe since she wouldn't leave this room tonight anyways. When she was down, there was a knock on the door.

'Trick or threaters! Perfect…' Blair thought to herself as she opened the door, ready to yell the kids on the other side of the door down. But it was someone else.

The flower delivery guy. Blair took the bouquet and smiled to herself. Chuck would need a lot more to be forgiven but this was a good start. She took the card and opened the envelope.

_Sorry to ruin your little opening, gorgeous._

_I hope we can meet and catch up a little when I'm back in town. _

_Love, Jack._

"Oh no!" Blair hissed. She grabbed her phone and tried to call Chuck. He ignored her calls. 'okay, two can play that game, basshole.'

**C – Just ****want to let you know: the liquor license is fake. – B**

**

* * *

**

_In the club_

Chuck starred at his phone. Blair sent him a text. When he read it, he smirked. He knew already that the license was faked. Horace told him that this afternoon. But Chuck had a plan. But first he had to text her back.

**B – Tell me something new. Come and enjoy the show****. Already called the cops – C**

Blair couldn't believe him. First he told her all this stuff and then he disinvited her. And now, all of the sudden he ordered her to come. Though, she had to admit that his planning ahead and calling the police himself was quite witty.

**C – I'm not your lap dog. I'm not sure if I can take much more fighting today – B**

Chuck clenched his teeth. He wasn't one to beg. But when it came to Blair, there was no prize to high. And it was his turn now to take a step towards her.

**B – Please. Don't do it for me. Do it for Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck – C**

Blair rolled her eyes and pretended to be annoyed. But she just couldn't turn him down when he was begging. So she got dressed and called the limo.

* * *

When Blair arrived at the club, she spotted the empty lobby and the paparazzi-crowded entrance of the club. Blair knew that when the police would show up to shut the place down, the celebrities would try to make a quick escape through the lobby. But that would cost press. So she went to some photographes who stood a bit away from the entrance.

"Good evening, gentlemen. You want to make the deal of your life tonight? Then I've a tip for you." Blair smiled at the paparazzi in front of her who starred at her. "The club has a side door which leads to the hotel lobby. I'm pretty sure some of the VIPs will use it tonight."

"And why should we do that, babe?" one of the man asked curious.

Blair smirked. "You'll see."

* * *

_After the cops scene. In the EM penthouse.  
_

„Please stop, Chuck. I can not do this right now. I'm sorry." Blair whispered to Chuck as he held her close and looked deep in her eyes. He furrowed. She could tell he was confused. But so was she.

The club was shut down by the police not even an hour ago. Chuck already told Horace, his bartender how he planned to avoid another visit of the police just because of the missing liquor license. And Serena already had her "melodramatic performance of the day".

When they locked the backdoor of the club, Chuck brought Blair upstairs to the penthouse. He had booked it for the two of them after the phone call with Serena. He knew that Blair would be upset when she'd hear that he hired Serena to help him. So he booked the penthouse, again, to make it up to her. She loved the hotel and she loved the rooms of this penthouse.

And now they were standing in the hallway, Chuck kissed her just a moment ago and now she told him she couldn't do this right now?! "What's going on, Blair?" Chuck asked gently but Blair flinched though.

She was familiar with this line. She already heard it once on a rooftop in Brooklyn. The difference was that Chuck was upset then and confused now. And this brought back all the mixed feelings from their meeting earlier at the club when Chuck found out about calling Jack. She broke the eye contact and looked to the floor. Unable to say something or to move.

Chuck pulled her slightly closer. "Come on, Blair. You can tell me. This night is about new beginnings. But that will only work if we can be honest with each other."

Blair took a deep breath and looked in his eyes again. This was going to be ugly. "What you said this afternoon about why you couldn't tell me you love me. Did you mean that?"

Chuck clenched his jaw. He took a moment before answering. " I was upset."

Blair pulled back and shook her head slightly in disbelief. "That answer isn't good enough."

"What am I supposed to say now Blair? I'm not sure why I brought the topic up. Maybe I believe that this was the reason. " Chuck hissed.

Blair jerked back a bit. "You're really going to blame me for this, don't you?" Chuck broke the eye contact and looked to the side. "I can't believe you. I forgave ANYTHING you did to me last year in the moment you told me that you love me. And now you are really going to blame me for the hell you created for me." Blair could feel the tears falling from her eyes. Chuck only shook his head slightly. "Oh my god… I need to get out of here." Blair said as she grabbed her purse and turned around to leave. But Chuck took her wrists and held her away from the door.

"Don't go." He said as he searched her eyes with his.

"I have to Chuck. I have to. After all the hurt, the lies, the unhappiness I honestly thought we would finally work out. But right now you hurt me more than ever. More than I thought would be possible." Blair sobbed.

"Look, I'm sorry for throwing this issue on you. I know it was a low blow and I don't feel that way. I know I screwed up so much in the last years. But I love you Blair. I don't want to lose you."

"When I asked you if you love me after the kiss with Mr. Ellis, you said that you always will. Did you mean that? Although you know that I can't change?"

Chuck pulled her closer and put his hands on her hips. "This Blair right here. That's the Blair I want. We both know that trust isn't our strong point. But love is. And yes I meant it. I'll always love you, Blair."

Blair couldn't help but smile. The sincere and the love in his eyes was all she needed to be sure that they would last.

"I love you, too. And now, finish what you started earlier." Blair whispered.

"C'mere." Chuck said as he closed the distance between them and kissed her hungrily.

FIN.

* * *

A/N: I know that a lot of you don't like the Nate&Blair parts BUT honestly: Right now Nate is a so much better friend for Blair on the show as Serena. And I think the new, smart and sexy as hell-Nate deserves more screen time! What do you think about that.

Please review and tell me what you think about it.


End file.
